16 and pregnant
by crazeebeautiful
Summary: This is and re write if my version of 16 and pregnant because I didn't like how my first one was well I know this is a terrible summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to re- write this because I didn't like it or some of the characters I used so here is a better one I hope**

**Rosalie/ Jacob**

**Alice/ Edward**

**Leah/Emmett**

**Bella/James**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

**Preface**

HI i'm Rosalie Hale i'm 16 and i'm from Rochester, New York. I Live with my mom and my twin brother jasper we also have two older brothers named Asher and Asa who's 18, and 21. My dad works alot so he is never home he always travels.

When I met Jacob we had nothing really in common, I loved doing modeling, and playing softball and he was your all around american boy who was a jack of all trades finally we realized we had mechanics together and that we both love cars and every since then we have been close as ever that was a year and a half ago, Jacob was going to college for football and I was going to be a desighner but thats all gonna change now because

...i'm pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**disclaimer: I won nothing**

**June: 28 weeks pregnant**

Since school was over I was so excited walking around with a huge belly was not easy. We went to the roller rink then out to dinner "are you scared? you know it's getting close he's almost here" my mom said "yes and no...yes because I know you guys won't help me with everything anymore and no because I know I have your guys support" I said taking a sip of my drink "and what about you and Jacob?" she asked looking at both of us "later on in the future we will get married" he said smiling at me mom raised her eyebrow "how could he not wanna marry me i'm gorgeous" I said giggling.

I decided to sleep over Jacob's house tonight "Hi Mrs. Black" I said going and giving her a hug "hey Rose and call me Sarah" she said smiling "where's Rachel and Rebekka?" I asked sitting on the couch "Bekka is on vacation with Solomon and Rach is some where with Paul" she said then Billy rolled into the room "whoa you've gotten big" Billy said "yea I know this little guy is going to be pretty long considering i'm 5' 9 and Jacob is 6'2" I said rubbing my belly "so what are you guy's 10 year plan?" Sarah asked looking at us "well right now I still model just pregnancy shoots now so I use some of the money to buy stuff for the baby and but the rest away for a savings account... I still wanna go to school to be a desighner and I wanna own a car shop on the side considering I love them but most importantly I wanna make sure my baby is happy" I said smiling.

" I on the other hand wanted to play college ball while going to college for business...owning a car/auto shop doesn't sound half bad" he said sighing "so what if things don't work out would you consider adoption?" Sarah asked "no I love him so much already" I said but Jacob said nothing all of a sudden I got the erge to cry so I went to his bedroom and laid down few minutes later he came in "what's wrong?" he asked rubbing my hair "n-nothing" I said sniffling.

**July: 32 weeks**

Today Asa was coming home to visit because his college was on break too. " Rose, Asa is here and your new photos came as well" she said so I came downstairs " hey Bug..come talk to me for a minute" he said so I followed him outside "what's the problem Bug? everyone is saying you've been stand offish lately" he said "well I'm glad I got all this help and support but in the back of my mind I can't help but to think he doesn't want the baby" I sighed.

"well have you asked him? you can't just jump to conclusions Bug and besides everyone has gitters when they become a parent...so i've herd but anyway don't stay cooped in your room we Hale kids have beauty that needs to be seen now where's Jas?" he asked hugging me "he's in the kitchen helping mom" I said following him.

After we watched the gathering of sorts in the back yard and ate I wanted to talk to Jacob "So you don't want the baby?" I asked him sitting down he looked at me puzzled "what are you talking about?" he asked "well when your mom asked about the adoption thing you didn't say anything and I thoujght thst meant that you didn't want the baby" I huffed " Rose where ever you got that idea it's wrong...I want the baby i'm just scared because I know that when he get's here we won't have as much help as we do now both our parent's work except my dad and he'll get tired and pretty soon we will be living on our own with this kid and we are nothing but kids ourselves" he sighed all I could do was hug him because I was kind of worried abouthe same thing. 

**August: 36 weeks pregnant**

I was as pretty big now I had to take my belly button ring out because my belly button popped out "what should we name the baby Jas?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch " well something different because we all have uncommon names...what about Wesley?" he asked changing the channel "no it doesn't fit" I said "ok what about a biblical first name because Jacob's family has biblical names and a old fashion middle name or vise versa" he said "that could work what about...what about Malachi or Machi?" I asked "those are nice" jas said


	3. Chapter 4

chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**September: 38 weeks**

School had started back up and since I was large and in charge I decided to do home schooling the sad part was I didn't see Jacob as often, the only good part of this whole entire week was that it was my baby shower but I had no way of inviting people from school to come so I called Jacob and he answered on the second ring " Jake I miss you" I sighed laying down on the couch " I miss you too honey" he said " well why don't you come over as much anymore?" I asked " because I've been busy with practice you know me and Jasper made varsity on the football team plus i'm captain and he is second in command" he said " well tomorrow when your free can you take these invitations to the school for the baby shower and pass them out to our friends" I asked but there was a long pause on the other line.

" No" he said quickly "what?" I asked I had to make sure I herd him correclty " I said no Rose" he huffed "why not" I snipped "well for starters most of the people in school had no idea you were pregnant they just thought you gained a little bit of weight and I think it should stay that way" he said " I did gain something also known as a child with the help of you...are you ashamed of the baby or something? or are you asshamed of me?...that's probably why you never wanted to go out as much now that i'm bigger..well that's fine be ashamed of us if you want because I don't give a fuck anymore you are a douche" I snapped then I hung up he thought he was embarassed he hadn't seen nothing yet.

The next day I went to a t-shirt shop and had me make me a shirt, then I went and bought a whole lot of blue balloons, a bull horn, and 2 dozen cupcakes. The next morning before school let out I put on my shirt that I had made with some maternity pants and my brown boots, I curled my hair, and put on some nice make up I grabbed the cupcakes, baloons,and bull horns and went to my old high school. when I got out I put the cupcakes on the hood of the car and grabbed my bull horn soon as the bell rung students came rushing alot of people were coming up to me saying they missed me but I had to put my plan in motion so I put the bull horn to my mouth " FELLOW STUDENTS OF ROCHESTER HIGH SCHOOL I WOULD LIKE TO FORMALY INVITE YOU TO MY BABY SHOWER IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME I HAVE BALLOONS WITH THE INFORMATION ON THEM" my voice blarred threw the horn I start handing out balloons when I saw Jacob, Jasper, and some girl come out the school I instantly got made " COME TO MY BABY SHOWER EVERYONE AND FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW OR HAVEN'T READ MY SHIRT I'M JACOB BLACK'S BABY MOMMA" I said pointing to my shirt, on the front it said baby Black with and arrow pointing to my stomach and then on the back it said Jacob Black's baby momma, when they herd what I said and caught site of my their jaws dropped they Jasper busted out in hysterics.

"oh my god this is awesome...canI have a cupcake?" Jasper asked walking up to me Jacob rushing behind him"ofcourse" I said handing him one "what the hell is your problem?" he asked looking at me mortified " nothing" I said shrugging my shoulders eating a cupcake "something is seriously messed up in that blonde little head of yours because why in the hell would you do something like this our personal life does not need to be displayed" he said in a snipped tone "well you know what I wanted to invite friends to the baby shower.. and I can't believe your ashamed of me ...i'ma really hot mom" I said trying to lighten the mood " I agree" this guy name Ben said and Jacob gave him this look that said ' I will kill you back the hell up' "don't look at him like that you were coming out of the school with some braud" I snapped "uh.. that's my braud ..or better yet potential girlfriend she was just walking us to my car" Jasper said sheepishly "oh" was all I could say. The next few days I got alot of rsvp's for the shower but Jacob was still mad at me.

During the baby shower we had a huge turn out Jacob was still not speaking to me, when we were opening presents he ignored my existence when the baby shower was over I wanted to talk to him but I desided not to when I got to my car and everything was packed in to I sat at the wheel and cried my baby won't have a regular happy family that's when Jacob knocked on my window I rolled it down "what?" I sniffled "I wanna talk to you listen I-" he said but I cut him off "It's fine Jacob if you wanna break up with me it's ok i'm done trying so hard and i'm getting no where" I said as I began to sob " no no no...we don't have to break up we can work on what we have now and then builed on it" he said opening the door hugging me.

**October: 40 weeks**

"holy hell kid can you get out of me" I said to my belly my due date had gone and passed " he will come when he is ready...did you guys deside on a name" my mom asked "I really like Makkai or Malachi I also like Jaice or Jai but me and Jacob haven't agreed on anything yet" I said rubbing my belly earning myself a kick.

**October: 42 weeks**

It was hallows eve and we were getting ready for halloween Jacob's family had distanced themselves away from me because they assumed since I was so over due that it wasn't his baby so I invited Rachel, Bekka, and a few other friends for a fright night where we watced alot of scary movies and told ghost stories stuff like that I had made a whole bunch of snacks. we were watching the movies having a good time except Rach and Bekka "you guys need anything?" I asked Bekka shook her head no " I don't like you" Rachel blurted out " I kind of figured but I don't understand why?" I said getting agitated "Because you know this isn't my brother's baby yet you are making it your goal in life to destroy his" sshe snipped "what in the fuck are you talking about Jacob is the only person I have ever been with in that way I can't help it the baby doesn't wanna come out but it's his" I said standing up "no it's not because your a whore" Rachel said " ok that's where I draw the line get the fuck out of my fucking house you fucking bi-" I was cut of baby a gush of water pooling between my legs "oh god not now... the baby is coming" I said and everyone went into panic mode getting stuff together and we headed to the hospital.

**4 hours into labour**

"where is Jacob this is all his fucking fault anyway" I snapped I had gotten my epidural but only took half way so I could still feel the pain and a lot of pressure "he will be here his sisters went and got him" my mom said rubbing circles on my back.

**8 hours into labour**

"why me" I huffed trying to breathe through a contraction a nurse came in and said I was only 6 centimeters dialated, this was one of the worse experience's of my life.

**14 hours into labour**

Finally it was time to push after three long pushes "I see hair and lots of it" the doctor said I kept pushing and he only came down a little more they had to use the suction cup thing on his head to help get him out " come on we are at the shoulders give me a big push" the doctor said so I didscreaming at the top of my lungs "another one your almost past the shoulders" she said " get the fuck in there and get him out!" I snapped and two more pushes and cheering on from Jacob and my mom I finally had him. He was the spitting image of Jacob only he had my eyes, nose, and ears. "so what should we name him?" I asked Jacob " whatever you want" he said smiling "ok Malachi it is" I said

**Malachi Raphael Ephraim Black**

**9lbs 13 oz**

**24in**


	4. Chapter 45

chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**3 days old**

I was so happy me and Malachi got to go home I was a little scared because after this I knew my mom and dad would have to go back to their busy lifes and like always it'd be me and Jasper Asa moved in with Asher in an off campus apartment I really wish I would have his help because I know Jacob would be to busy for the leaving the hospital outfit I dressed him in a nike onsie with blue jeans and some nike bootes.

The first night Jacob stayed with us and so did most of the family because it was halloween Sarah bout him a onsie that was a pumpkin costume which matched mine because I thought I was still going to be prego the night was fun and everybody was happy to see him even Rachel and Rebekka. when the night came the baby woke up a total of 6 times mostly it was because he wanted to be close to me I got him all times because Jacob had school and I didn't want him to be too tired.

**A week**

So far my little stink is loved by everyone Jacob hasn't been around that much but I know his sports are important to him and it's only been a week so I was kind of givving him the benefit of the doubt I was doing my homework with his basinet sitting next to me I had alot of assignments to do. after I was done I fed and changed to baby and ordered me and Jasper Take out. before the food arrived Jacob and jasper came in "how was basketball practice?" I asked getting my pint of ice cream out the freezer "it was good as always" Jasper said washing his hands then going to pick up Malachi " come here ya little monkey" he said sitting down with him.

"I didn't know you were coming Jacob or else I would have ordered you take out as well" I said eating a spoon of my ice cream "why wouldn't I come? my son is here" he said " so what does that mean you have seen him a total of three times since he has been born and the first two were in the hospital" I huffed sitting down next to Jas "what ever Rose I come see him all the time" he said I was about to say something until Jasper spoke "come on guys there is no need to argue and I mean Rose give him the benefit of the doubt i'm sure he wants to come see Kai i'm mean who wouldn't wanna see my handsome little monkey of a nephew" Jasper said lightening the mood "yea I know he is handsome he get's it from his dad" Jacob said puffing out his chest I snorted. Jacob ended up spending the night tonight.

**12:30 am**

My little mans cry lit up the room I got up to check on him he was hungry so I fed him burped him and went back to sleep.

**2:00am**

This time he needed his diaper changed and he wanted me to hold him for a little then he went back to sleep.

**3:00 am**

I didn't feel like getting up I was exhausted so I nudged Jacob "the baby is crying" I said "I don't feel like moving i'm tired it's 3 o'clock in the morning your the mother you go get him" he groaned I sat up in the bed " you are his father and YES I AM HIS MOTHER IT'S 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BED AND SEE WHAT'S WRONG BEFORE I FUCKING CUT YOU" I yelled kicking him "alright gosh" he huffed and went to our sons aid I don't know why he makes this like pulling teeth.

**A month old**

"come here blue eyes" Billy said reaching for my baby I handed Malachi to him "so how have you been?" I asked Billy I came and visited him and sarah because I didn't trust jacob with Malachi alone "i've been well it's good to see my grandson every once in awhile...and he is so alert now" Billy said looking at my baby " I know well I was thinking about getting a Job since you know Jacob hasn't been around" I said " I don't feel like I got my shape back I need to loose a few more pounds then i'll be back in business" I continued "so how are you and Jacob?" Sarah asked " at this point I don't know everything seems to come before me and Malachi" I sighed "He will come around" Billy said making faces at Kai "I hope so because I can't do this alone it makes me think what if I would have gave Malachi up for adoption would he be happy then" I said sniffling back tears "awe honey don't say that we all love this precious little boy and we all would have missed out on something special just Jacob hasn't realized it yet" she said hugging me I jsut hoped he realized it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Preface**

Hi My name is Mary Alice but I go by Alice, I'm 16 I live in Chicago, Illinois with my mom, step dad, and two older brothers,and my sister.

I met Edward through my step brother Derek, we actually have alot in common I loved music I played the flute and sang but my passion is dancing, Edward plays the piano, guitar and he sings as well you would have thought we were a match made in heaven, a couple of months after we met he proposed I know we were young but I thought I found the love of my life it was like he could read my mind. But when I was two months pregnant him and a couple of friends were out partying and on there way back from the party they got in a horrible car crash and that day i lost the love of my life my life will never be the same because

...i'm pregnant


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**July: 26 weeks pregnant**

Me and my mom weren't as close since the accident because I was in such a dark place everyday I can't help but to think about him, so I moved in with Edward's mom, Dad, and his five other siblings "Alice honey are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked I set Edward's picture down and went downstairs "yes I am absolutely famished" I say sitting down at the table "you are getting big Ali cat I think when you have that kid it'll be taller than you" Eli said smiling bignat me "you might be right I mean i'm only 4' 11" I huffed I really hated being short " We will have your baby shower soon to make sure we have everything we need for the baby...do you think your mother will mind?" she asked I shook my head taking a bite out of my roll "are you exited?"Terra asked "yes.. I guess I just wish Edward was here to experience this with my" I said sniffling back tears.

**July: 29 weeks pregnant**

I was so happy to have my baby shower all the stress about this baby and me being alone had faded for this one day I was so happy that almost everyone was here that I cared about but my happiness was short lived when I had to be rushed to the hospital because I went into early labour.

" Ok so we put you on two medicines one to stop your labor and the other to help your baby progress quicker you will have ti be in the hospital for the remainder of your pregancy so we can make sure everything is going well" the doctor said when he left I burst into tears "this isn't fair I lost the love of my life now I might loose my son" I said whiping away my tears "sweet heart don't think like that everything will be alright my mom said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

**August: 33 weeks pregnant**

The doctor said my son was developed enough for him to be born so they took me off the medicine they began preping me for a c- section. After waking up they let me see my son he was so tiny but he looked exaclty like Edward especially those piercing green eyes and he had whisps of dark brown hair on his head. All I could do was cry today was a bitter sweet day.

**Masen Anthony Cullen**

**3lbs 3oz**

**17 in**


End file.
